


Magnetism

by FereldenChantryBoy



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Accidental Plot, Blackmail, Car Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Incest, Sex in a Car, Smut, Some Plot, Twincest, Twins, just a lot of smut, mutual blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenChantryBoy/pseuds/FereldenChantryBoy
Summary: I was amazed by the views I woke up to. Shite, thanks everyone!Anyway, forgive me for this one, I haven't played any other Mass Effect yet, so if I screwed the canon here a bit, I'm very sorry. This one is meant to be like a few months before leaving.





	1. Chapter 1

He lingered outside her room. As close as they were, neither bothered knocking, just one of many things others didn’t understand about them. They spent their lives side by side from the very start, it didn’t surprise them to know they could finish each other’s sentences or seem to know by instinct what the other was thinking. Scott folded his arms across his chest, trying to figure out what she was listening to, the door between them muffling it just enough to be a challenge. Dancing. That had to be it, she liked to dance when she was alone, and with mom and dad gone more often these days, they were usually alone. Scott liked to see the look of surprise on her face the few seconds it took her to register someone had caught her, and the short time it took her to cross to her bed and retrieve a pillow, skillfully whipped in his direction, though he always managed to dodge it. He slowly pushed open the door, mindful of the spot where it began to creak, slipping in as silently as he could. Scott leaned against the wall, smirking to himself at the way she bobbed her head in time with the beat, flipping through some papers on her desk, hips swaying side to side while she read. Determined she was going to do important things, and was often busy these days with reading up on various places she could be of use.

Scott kept quiet for a bit, smirking to himself before he decided he’d rather see her reaction. He cleared his throat and she froze. Whirling around, she stared at him, brows lowering in irritation before she made the dash to her bed. Just as he expected by now, he rushed to the bed, beating her there by a split second, grabbing the pillow as her hands found it too. Sara tried to pry it away from him, but his grip was firm, swinging his leg over hers, holding her down so she couldn’t get the proper leverage. She was strong, but he was just a little stronger, though it still caught him off guard when she let go with one hand, locking it around his neck. His head twisted side to side trying to find a weakness in her hold to slip free from, though there was none. He let go too, locking his arm around her waist, trying to pull her off. Sara managed to free her leg from under his, turning in his grasp, her arm loosening from his throat as she did. Scott shifted to sit over her waist, striking when her grip weakened on the pillow, his fingers slipping between hers, pinning her hands above her head with a smug grin.

“Got you, sis. Might let you go if you ask real nice.” he said with a laugh.

She was faster, moved with a grace he couldn’t manage, but in terms of strength, he had the advantage. Sara knew very well he could keep her here for a long time, and would be more than willing to, just to prove he’d wait it out until she tapped out.

“Not gonna happen. I’ll wait as long as it takes.” she countered.

Bending lower, he meant to go for her ear, to taunt her further. She moved at the wrong moment, their lips brushing together briefly. Her eyes went wide, cheeks flushing a slight pink, looking away from him.

“That...I...uhh...that was an accident.” she mumbled.

Scott didn’t answer right away, unsure what to say to her. It was just a moment, but it was long enough to feel the warmth and softness, to register the sudden pounding in his chest. Sure, neither had the time to get out and spend time with friends, let alone to date. It was a lie to say the curiosity wasn’t there, the thought had briefly crossed his mind, but that seemed natural. He’d never lent it serious thought, it was still taboo, but even so, the feeling was definitely there. He kicked himself mentally, shifting his hold on her to free one hand, keeping her trapped with one hand. He turned her to face him, closing the gap to capture her lips again, awkwardly at first. It was hard to find the right rhythm to it, until she finally responded, a faint moan slipping when his tongue slipped in, hesitantly pressing to hers. It felt strange to think she was beautiful, almost arrogant in a sense. They were twins, it was like complimenting himself as well as her, and that was what made it odd to him. Her chest heaved under him, parting from her to catch his breath and let her catch hers.

“That wasn’t an accident.” he sighed. “I can’t apologize...I wouldn’t mean it.”

Sara bit her lip, her eyes closing in the way they did when she was thinking deeply about something. She inhaled deeply, breathing out slowly before they opened again, face painted a soft pink.

“I don’t want you to apologize.” she said.

“Then what is it you want?” he asked nervously.

Her words were quiet, unsure, like she knew it wasn’t something she should be thinking about, let alone asking for, but there was a certain tone to it that was new.

“I want you to kiss me again…” she mumbled.

Scott grinned, leaning in again, gently trapping her lower lip between his, sucking lightly before he gave in. Unexpectedly eager this time, he kissed her harder, her head pressed back against the mattress, just a little. She opened up for him, and he groaned, the sound lost between them. He shifted uncomfortably against her, her body heating up under him, slipping to rest fully against her. Without thinking, he let go of her hands, fondling his way down her sides to the edge of her shirt, fingers dipping under, enough to feel the warmth of her skin on his. Sara shivered mildly, her hands resting on the back of his neck, carding through his hair like she was gently trying to make sure he wouldn’t back away again. He pressed against her inadvertantly, her thigh situated right against his half-hard shaft. He didn’t want to break away from her again, but it was quickly spiraling beyond his intentions. It was getting harder to ignore the way she made his body respond to her, and somewhere in his mind, he knew if this didn’t stop soon, it might go too far. Would definitely go too far, his hands already inching up towards her breasts, her nipples already poking through her shirt. The knowledge that she wasn’t wearing a bra wasn’t helping him in the least, scraping his teeth against her lip. There was no need to tell her what was happening, it wasn’t like she couldn’t feel it now, strained against his sweatpants as it was.

He broke away finally, breathing heavily, drawn to her neck. Scott bit down, gently at first, then with a hunger he hadn’t felt before, sucking the imprint without thought. It would leave a mark, but the odds were in their favor that it would fade away long before anyone would be home again. She panted out, her head tipping back, exposing her throat to him. He took the offer, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin, indulging in the way she whimpered, raising her hips slightly. He pulled her shirt up, stopping long enough to pull it over her head, circling her nipple slowly, his hand delving lower. She tensed for a moment when his fingers danced along the front of her shorts, but didn’t try to stop him. Going under, he bypassed her panties, his touch nervous, maybe too light, possibly too rough, he couldn’t be sure.

“A little help might be nice.” he said with a laugh.

She reached down, her hand moving to cover his, guiding his fingers to touch her directly, adjusting the pressure he applied, showing him what to do before she let go. She brought her hands to his shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut, throwing her head back, biting her lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Her legs quivered at his touch, more noticeable the longer he touched her. Twisting his hand, his thumb continued to rub against her, managing to slip two fingers into her before she could react. Sara’s breath caught, whining softly at the intrusion, her walls squeezing against him. He could almost imagine what it would feel like, only making it harder to focus. He pulled away from her, her nipple freed with a slight pop, moving back up to find her ear.

“Sara...I want more...Is...that wrong?” he asked quietly.

The knowledge that they shouldn’t was there, but it was vastly outweighed by the idea that him stopping wasn’t what she wanted either, something building through her that she didn’t fully understand, but desperately felt she needed clouding her mind. He could give it to her, that was the conclusion she reached, but instead of answering, she lifted again, nervous hands working to pull her shorts and panties away, letting him get them past her knees and off. Scott pulled away, stripping off in record time, faster than he’d probably done anything in a long time. His hands cautiously massaged her legs, from ankle to knee and back a few times, as though he was giving her a chance to change her mind. When she kept her silence, he gently pushed her knees apart, moving between them. Their eyes met, and he stopped, lost in them for a time. They had the same eyes, didn’t they? He’d met his own stare in the mirror on occasion, and it was strange, but looking into hers was an experience all in itself. He supported himself on one arm, kept close to her side, his hand curling his length, pressing against her slowly. He let go when he managed to enter, kneading her hip slowly. Sara clutched his arm nervously, her nails biting into his skin when he slid in deeper, perhaps too quickly for her, or maybe he hadn’t prepared her right, or not enough. He didn’t know what the problem was, instead waiting for her to tell him if he should stop completely. Hissing out through her teeth, she relaxed around him, tipping her head up slightly. She didn’t have to say anything for him to know what she was looking for.

Moving slowly, he drew his hips back, steady in his pace. They fit perfectly to each other, though he wasn’t sure if that was surprising or if it was something natural that was just how it worked with twins. He kissed her, shifting his weight to one side so he could reach between them, circling her quickly, more a curiosity than anything he’d figured out. His suspicions were right, he could feel the way her body reacted, pulsing around him, picking up the pace, to keep the rhythm his fingers had set. She moaned against his lips, a soft vibration tingling through the kiss. He didn’t pull away, half-groaning against her mouth, already feeling the first shocks building in his stomach.

“Fuck…” he growled, biting her lip. His eyes squeezed shut, feeling the way she brought her knees up to his hips, changing the angle just a bit, it was a little easier this way. “I want more...just...let me know if it hurts, alright?”

She hummed a quick ‘mhm’, distracted by the feel of his tongue probing her mouth, groaning when his hips collided with hers. The room echoed with the sound, both of their bodies meeting and those they made. Scott liked the way she writhed under him, the way her walls moved around him, throwing her over the edge at last, his own limits too close to slow down. He broke the kiss, burying his face in the crook of her neck, sucking a fresh mark on her to muffle his panting against her skin. Like he had forgotten the pace he’d set, he ground against her haphazardly, all sense of rhythm lost in favor of trying like hell to hold out as long as he could. He slowed to a halt, hips jerking slightly when he came, stretching over her lazily when the last had filled her, taking his energy with it. Sara slid her arms around him, moaning in protest when he lifted her head to jam the pillow under it. He slid free of her but didn’t move away, not concerned with getting dressed anytime soon. Moving to lay next to her when he mustered the energy to do that much, he pulled her to rest her head on his chest, holding her almost protectively to him.

“‘M tired, Scott…” she murmured. Fumbling for the blanket, she yanked it up to her waist. “‘M gonna take a nap.”

“Sounds good.” he yawned. “My room’s too far. I’m staying here.”

In truth, it was right next door, and he’d have left if he thought she wanted him to, but she seemed perfectly content to fall asleep in his arms. She didn’t call him on it like he expected she might, instead, shifting the blanket to cover him as well. He’d lost track of how many times they’d shared a bed before, this was just the first time it happened to exclude clothes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was amazed by the views I woke up to. Shite, thanks everyone! 
> 
> Anyway, forgive me for this one, I haven't played any other Mass Effect yet, so if I screwed the canon here a bit, I'm very sorry. This one is meant to be like a few months before leaving.

Scott pocketed the keys, shaking his head as he entered the shady bar. This didn’t look like any place for anyone with an ounce of self-respect, but that was probably half the draw right there. He’d been warned there was a fight, and he was fairly sure he was going to scoop his broken sister off the floor. He stopped just inside, all but shocked to see Sara sitting at the bar, casually tending to her drink, unconscious patrons scattered around the room. Fair enough to assume they’d just overindulged, if not for the cuts and bruises marking them. The man behind the bar caught his eyes, discreetly nodding to her as if asking for his intervention. Scott sighed to himself, crossing the room, taking a seat next to her. He reached for the glass, downing it before she could react.

“Come on.” he said lightly.

“Not done yet.” she answered.

He’d have to be creative, it seemed. He leaned closer, lips hovering over her ear so she’d hear him over the music.

“You’ll want to come with. I have something to show you.” he said playfully.

He really didn’t, but now she’d expect it. Couldn’t just drive back to their place, not if he didn’t want her to go silent on him for a few days. She raised a brow curiously, pushing herself to stand, Scott paying for the drinks quickly so they could get out before she changed her mind. She wasted no time climbing into the seat, waiting for him. He slid in, starting the car, chuckling to himself as she immediately overed on the music. He’d learned long ago to not argue the matter with her, she always won, and now he mostly just gave in to whatever she chose.

“So. Where are we going?” she asked eagerly.

“Wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?” he teased. “Gotta say though, for someone involved in ‘peacekeeping’ that looked like one hell of a spectacular failure.”

“I’m still standing. Few scrapes. I’d call that a huge success.” she muttered. “Besides, Dad may have covered the basics, but I believe it was you who built on that.”

It was true, they’d been taught well, but he worried for her, decided to expand on what she knew. Sure, that involved leaving more injuries on her than he liked, he didn’t enjoy hurting her. If it kept her safer, he could at least handle that, besides, it wasn’t like she hadn’t managed to hurt him a good number of times. Scott still had no idea where to go, driving mostly on instinct, they’d eventually end up somewhere, and he only hoped it was somewhere she’d like. Her hand moved to rest on his knee, fingers tapping lightly on it, feeling him tense slightly under her touch. She shot him a look, grinning almost wickedly then, as if she was about to do something devious.

“Sara, whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it.” he mumbled nervously.

Her hand moved up his leg, slowly. It felt like forever before she stopped, settling right between his legs. He shifted in his seat, trying to ignore it. He involuntarily began to press against her palm, trying to relieve the slowly growing pressure she was causing. He gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white, concentrating on the road.

“Seriously, knock it off. I will pull over and…” his words trailed off when her hand slipped under his pants, moaning quietly.

“You say that, but it doesn’t seem like you actually want me to stop.” she laughed.

It had taken a long time, and had felt suspiciously one sided. Like she just wasn’t willing to fight against what he wanted, but recently, she’d been more and more willing to initiate matters. He absolutely loved it, but he wasn’t about to tell her, not and give her something to use against him unfairly like this. Scott groaned at the way her hand slid against him, too hard to think straight. He’d have to take his chances. There was a spot up ahead, that looked empty enough, they could go unnoticed if they were careful. He slowed to a stop, turning it off. He carefully pried her hand from his pants, exiting the car, he jumped in the backseat, beckoning her to join him. Sara climbed between the seats, and again he took note of just how easily her body could move between the tight space, twisting and turning with an ease he didn’t have.

“This what you wanted to show me?” she asked jokingly.

“No, but a little detour never hurt anyone.” he sighed, slipping his hand in her pants. She was already getting wet, just from touching him? There wasn’t quite as much space as he’d like, not enough to properly give her the attention he wanted to, but more than enough to give her what she clearly wanted. He kissed her, falling back to the seats, fingers gliding easily along her core. She lifted to him, as if silently begging for him to give her more. He pulled his hand free from her, working to get her pants down, her body rocking under him as she worked to help him. Her clothes slid off the edge of the seat, lost somewhere on the floor, breaking the kiss to yank her shirt off over her head. He nipped gently at her breasts, sweeping his tongue slowly over her nipples.

“You do that just to tease me, don’t you? Never used to skip out on the underclothes, as I recall.” he murmured, slipping two fingers into her, gently, until they fit to her, curved and probing inside. She gasped, pushing against his hand eagerly. “Well, well. Someone’s not very patient tonight.”

“You gonna waste time talking?” she asked.

“Would love to waste time in a better way, but let’s face it, you didn’t seem to want to wait until we got back.” he sighed, mouthing kisses along her neck.

Sara reached between them, unbuttoning his pants, trying to get them down as much as she could. He tried to move in the limited space to accommodate her, shoving them down with his free hand, giving up when they reached his knees. It was enough, and that would have to do for now. He lifted from her only as much as he had to, speaking out against her skin, warm and beaded with sweat already.

“Your choice sis, keep going or stop and give you what you seem to want so badly?” he mumbled, biting her shoulder to punctuate his words.

She quivered, the first signs she was already getting close. Still, he’d stop if she wanted him to, now that they’d learned each other better, it was easy enough to get her off a few times before he couldn’t hold on anymore. She licked her lips, sweeping her hands through his hair, trailing down his neck slowly.

“Don’t make me wait, Scott…” she panted.

He withdrew his hand, bringing his fingers to her lips. Her face flushed deeply, lips parting with a hint of shyness he thought she’d lost. Her tongue swept his fingers, and he groaned. He remembered the feeling, the way her tongue felt, like wet silk around him. He’d have liked to feel that again, but he wasn’t interested in waiting, nor going against what she wanted. He moved away from her as much as he could, managing to turn her over and raise her to her knees, a better position given the space. Not only that, but he liked it best this way too, to say little of the way she responded to the back of her neck being touched. Access to all her secret spots that really got her going? What wasn’t to like? He positioned himself between her legs, hands caressing her sides, up her spine, between her shoulders, every inch he could. Glancing down between them, he arched his hips forward, watching the way she spread around him. He moved back down, holding her hips, guiding her back to meet his thighs until she was flush against him.

He leaned down against her, exhaling slowly against the back of her neck, teeth scraping gently at first, to tease. She shuddered, moaning quietly until he bit down, her soft sounds growing louder, skin prickling in goosebumps. Beautiful used to be enough, but it hardly seemed to fit anymore, she was exquisite, perfection, practically a goddess in his mind, and her reactions, the way she moved, sounded and looked like this were only for him, all his, only his. Sara pressed back against him, countering his movements expertly. Scott wondered when it was exactly that all the awkwardness of their previous encounters had melted away, when it was they’d reached a point of figuring it out enough for things to go this smoothly. His fingers dug into her hips, almost too rough in his pace for her, barely holding up on her arms. He felt her clenching him tighter, grinding against her steadily, knowing it was easier to push her to her limits this way. She cried out when it struck her, gasping out breathy words against the seat. He let her take control for a bit, riding it out against him. He bent against her, scraping his teeth against her ear, tugging the lobe between his lips. He let it slip slowly from his mouth, stubble scratching along the back of her neck.

“Tell me what you want, let me hear you…” he asked.

She was still not completely open to telling him how she liked it, and while he had learned what got the reactions he wanted from her, he definitely liked making her ask for it better. He slowed down, torturously rocking against her, upping the chances she’d give in to his request. Sara whined softly into her arm, now folded under her chin, having given up trying to hold herself upright. He didn’t mind, the change in position had her wrapped tighter around him. It did a number on his self-control though, and if she didn’t talk soon, he wasn’t quite sure he’d be able to hold back.

“Scott... I want…”she mumbled. “I need…”

His thumbs stroked along her sides lovingly, waiting patiently for her to find the words. He’d love to hear the things he was sure she was thinking, but they had plenty of time to work up to that. For now it was enough that she was willing at all.

“Whatever it is, you know I’ll do it. Anything. You just have to tell me…” he said, squeezing her hips reassuringly.

She lifted her head, casting her gaze over her shoulder at him, their eyes meeting in a way that sent a shock through him, that dark look in her eyes, heavily tainted with lust, passion, a thousand things swimming in her eyes. Sara had a way of putting the most impure thoughts in his head, things he was still discovering he wanted more and more.

“Don’t hold back, I need you…” she begged.

“That’s a dangerous suggestion. You sure that’s what you want?” he questioned.

“Please, Scott... “ she whimpered.

“Your wish is my command.” he said with a laugh.

Clutching her tighter, he pulled her back to him fully. She braced her knees firmly into the seat, resting her head on her arms. Scott withdrew almost completely before pounding against her hard, setting a rougher pace, she’d tell him if it was too much, but she didn’t seem prepared to complain, sucking her wrist in an effort to stay quiet.

“No, don’t hide it, I love hearing you…” he groaned.

Sara couldn’t resist him, that tinge of need in his voice always more than enough to break her. Whatever he wanted, she wanted to give it to him, and if that was all he wanted, she wasn’t prepared to refuse him. She was nearing her limits again, he could tell by the way she was starting to pulse around him. Pulling out completely from her, he moved her again, bringing her to rest on her back. He held her legs, noting the bruising marks on her hips as he brought her to him. He put her legs against his shoulders, leaning into her once more, he slid back in. Her eyes went wide with surprise, pupils blown wide beneath heavy lids, her hands curling around his wrists for support. Watching her expression change, the way her lips parted with her cries, and the rise and fall of her chest was a spell she weaved just for him, and he couldn’t get enough of it. She was almost there, not much more and she’d break for him, would dig those nails into his skin, lost in the sensations.

“That’s it...don’t fight it, let me feel you…” he urged.

She writhed under him, trying to lift into his movements, her eyes squeezing tightly shut, digging her head back into the seat. Her nails scraped desperate trails against his wrists, panting heavily. Sara was always lovely, but there was a certain appeal to her like this, at her most brilliant when she was shattering like this, flushed, chasing out those feelings he caused in her. His name tumbled from her lips, purred out at the height of her pleasure. He almost lost it right there, but managed to hold back. He wasn’t going to last too much longer as it was, but he planned to draw it out as long as he was able to. Sara seemed intent on making sure that wouldn’t be very likely, purposely tensing around him, raising as much as she could to counter him, her eyes pleading as she stared up at him. He slammed against her harder, her body swaying under him, feeling the sparks racing down his spine, muscles drawing tight, pooled in his stomach.

“Sara, hold still…” he growled.

She held his arms firmly, trying to steady herself on his order. He closed his eyes slowly, hot bursts spilling into her, though he didn’t stop even then. He slowed, halting only when he had nothing left to give, slipping free from her so he could let her down easily. He collapsed to the seat beside her, drawing her upright and to him. His fingertips trailed circles over her shoulder, staring at the back of the seat, deep in thought. Sara leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked quietly.

He looked at her for a moment, smiling slightly. It wasn’t the usual kind that reached his eyes, but a hesitant one, the one that served as a warning she might not like what he was going to say.

“We need to talk about this.” he sighed. “It’s been a few years now, right?”

“Yeah, what about it?” she questioned apprehensively.

“Where do we go?” he asked. “Sara, I...I love you.”

She nodded. “I know. I love you too, always have. Thought that was obvious.”

“No...I mean...well, I love you...but no, I love you.” he repeated.

She nodded again, slower this time like she was trying to process what he was saying. “I love you too, Scott.”

He sighed again, deeper this time, idly playing with her hair. “So what do we do with that. We’re twins, I can’t ever give you the things you should have. We’ll never get married, I mean we could eventually have a family, but I don’t think that’s recommended…” he laughed nervously. “I hope you know this isn’t just about the sex. It’s nice, but you mean everything to me, not just that…”

“I don’t need those things. I could even live without this. I just need you.” she said. “I can’t imagine how empty life would feel without you in it. Though, who knows. Maybe when we find this new home, it’ll be different. Who knows what could be waiting out there. You might meet someone you like more.”

“Right. I only have eyes for you. Still, if you meet someone out there, I won’t stop you. But…” he paused, smirking wickedly. His hand went lower, circling her nipple slowly. “I won’t stop you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to keep a secret. This doesn’t have to stop.”

“It better not.” she laughed. “It doesn’t have to be everything to be something we like, right?”

“Absolutely.” he agreed. “Now...may I suggest we get dressed and get home before someone comes by? If you want, we can always pick up where we left off.”

“Sounds good. I’ll try to be more patient this time.” she told him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for this was that they originally lived with their parents, but Scott and Sara eventually moved to their own place (probably using the excuse that it would just be more efficient to share a place than to live separately)


	3. Chapter 3

Scott locked the door, resting his palm on it for a few moments. Both had a lot on their minds, what with being about to leave. They’d spent the whole night, and much of the morning talking it over. Good thing cryo meant sleeping for who knew how long, sleep was sounding better and better. This was just the last thing on the list before then. Something like a bucket list, but not quite. They’d tried to hit everything they wanted to before ‘going to the new home’, and they had. They’d gone to all their favorite places, saw a movie together, went for one last drive, made sure to eat all their favorite things.

“Are you sure this is okay? What if someone hears?” Sara whispered quietly.

Leave it to her to get all embarrassed now. Scott put a finger to her lips, winking slyly. “Guess that means you’ll just have to try harder to be quiet.”

Despite her protests, she was already undressing, and it raised a point of curiosity with him when he noticed the underwear she wore pooled around her ankles. Catching his look, she crossed her arms indignantly. “I’m not planning to wake up somewhere I’ve never been with the possibility of someone seeing me without these.”

Pressing his lips to her ear, he trailed his fingers down her back slowly. “Oh? And what happens if I’m the one who gets to wake you up?”

It was said jokingly, manual procedure specified they had to be examined by a qualified medical professional upon coming out of cryo, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease her about it. Sara tilted her head for him when his teeth grazed the side of her neck, biting her lip. Not since the first few times had she made such an effort to silence herself. He turned her to rest her back to his chest, his fingers slowly crawling down her stomach, along her thighs. Taking his time for the purpose of driving her mad was a game he enjoyed, interested in how long it would take before she started to try and get him where she wanted his touch the most.

“I think you remember how to get them off just fine.” she finally answered, though just barely above a whisper.

Looking around the small room, he spied a desk, lifting her easily. He crossed over to it, setting her down, disappearing before she could question it. She saw his shirt come up and off before he leaned closer, his breath warm against her spread thighs. Her fingers went white with her firm grip on the edge, already knowing what he was about to do. She shook her head, her eyes pleading.

“Not that, not here. We’re going to get caught, we’ll be in a lot of trouble…” she reminded him.

As though he hadn’t heard what she said, his mouth found her clit, fingers teasing her entrance but not entering, her hips immediately jolting up. Sara never seriously said ‘no’ to this. Not when she knew just the kind of things he could make her feel. She let go of the desk with one hand, covering her mouth, a quiet whimper breaking in the back of her throat. Admittedly, it had been a little bit, they’d been so busy trying to do everything else that it hadn’t really come up. No complaints in either direction, but going only on how sensitively she reacted to the barest of touches, she wasn’t going to last long. Perfect for what he had in mind. He wanted to make it a challenge for her, to bring her to the point where she’d normally be crying out his name and begging for rest, just to see if she could actually manage to stay quiet. He still held back, his hands resting lightly on her thighs now, attacking her most sensitive places seriously now, like it was a war.

Sara ground against his mouth faster, her eyes squeezed tightly shut briefly. Managing to keep her voice down, she tugged his hair, his eyes fixed on hers. “Scott I’m about to…” she stopped, quickly covering her mouth again to stifle her sudden moan. “I can’t hold it…”

Scott already knew, he could feel the tension in her thighs the moment she began losing control. Not giving her a moment to rest when the last of it had passed, he slid two fingers in, her back arching enough to lift off the desk slightly, catching her somewhere between complaining and begging for more. He pried her hand away, kissing her, indulging in the way she moaned into it. Three would be pushing it, usually any more than two left her almost painfully sensitive, but who could say how long it would be until the next time they got to see each other. Sure, to them it would probably seem like mere moments, but that wouldn’t negate the years that might pass. His wrist flexed as he twisted his hand a bit, his thumb rubbing deftly against her while his fingers curved to strike without restraint. For just a moment, she got louder, whimpering and mewling, her lips parting as though pleading for more. Just another thing he was certain he’d never be able to tell anyone, how much he liked the indescribable aftertaste of her kisses. It almost felt a little unusual to think it even to himself, like something most people chose not to consider. Warmth rolled along his fingers, dripping down his wrist, warning him where her mouth couldn’t. Her hips lifted and rocked against his hand, and he obliged, adding in a third finger, giving just that little extra bit of friction to push her into the throes of her second orgasm.

His jeans were too tight, uncomfortable and hot, if not for that, he would happily have once more given her no chance to rest and recover, there was something thrilling about being able to get her off so frequently, as though he had some sort of hidden superpower that only worked on her. Her chest heaved, sighing in relief when he broke the kiss, her arm draping over her eyes for a bit.

“Can’t be worn out already, I thought you had more energy than that.” he teased.

“I never said I was done.” she mumbled.

Scott unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper partway, enough to be able to pull them down. When they hit his knees, he leaned over her, tugging free of them. He reached for her hands, slipping his fingers between hers. Pulling her to sit up, he kissed her again, briefly. Sara dropped her head back with a breathy sigh as he nipped and kissed down her throat and across her chest from shoulder to shoulder. He buried his face in the curve of her neck, biting firmly, sucking the mark, grinning to himself when she complained.

“Scott, what if someone sees it?” she huffed.

“If someone sees it, I’m sure you can come up with something. I doubt anyone will ask, it’s not like you couldn’t possibly have...I don’t know, left someone behind?” he suggested.

“I guess I didn’t think of that.” she admitted softly.

With that, he switched sides, matching the bruising mark on the right side of her neck, barely noticing the way her hand slid free of his, the other held fast to his. He gasped, feeling her fingers curling around his shaft, her hand moving slowly. He came back to her lips, biting gently and tugging before letting go.

“Mm, is that a hint? You’re done waiting?” he asked, peppering her face with light kisses. “‘Cause I can wait a bit more if you need it.”

“Maybe we should hurry. Don’t want to get left behind, right?” she asked, giggling.

Letting go of her hand, he reached for her waist, turning her back to him once more. Scott guided her down, his hands caressing a path down her back to rest on her hips. Sara shifted slightly, her legs spreading a little, about as much of an invitation as she was usually willing to extend. There was still a bit of shyness to her, something he guessed that by this point, she wasn’t going to lose. He actually had grown to like it, although he also liked making her tell him what she wanted, knowing if he refrained from touching her and waited it out, she’d break and tell him, her face a sweet pink. He remembered a time or two where she snuck in the shower with him, there was a little trace of embarrassment. Scott slid against her, wet enough that there wasn’t as much resistance as normal, his fingers digging into her hips. Sara gasped, pressing her mouth against her arm, as though it just occurred to her where they were. He’d managed to get her to tell him the way she liked it, and going slow drove her just as mad as it did him. That in mind, he purposely kept his pace slow, too gentle, chuckling when she glared at him over her shoulder.

“Something wrong, Sara?” he asked, as though he really didn’t know.

“You know exactly what’s wrong.” she pouted.

“Oh? No. I’m not sure I do.” he said with a grin. “Maybe you should tell me.”

Sara fell silent instead, trying not to give in. It wasn’t enough, she wanted more, and he knew it. She tried to push back against him, but that did nothing to get him to change the way he took his time. Minutes dragged on like this, still too stubborn to give in. Finally fed up with it, she pressed her forehead to the desk with a frustrated sigh.

“Harder, I want it harder and faster.” she told him.

He started laughing again, to her confusion. “I think you can do better than that.”

“Scott, please.” she whined “It’s not enough, I need more…”

Keeping his slow pace, he reached a hand under the desk, fidgeting with something. After a moment, she looked back, mildly horrified when she heard her voice.

“Well, could be better, but that’s good enough.” he said. “Before you say anything, it’s just for me. I promise no one else will get to hear it.”

He wasn’t the type to lie to her, and if he promised there was a fair chance he’d already taken precautions to make sure no one would be able to mess with it. She’d probably have called an end to things then if he were anything else, but she trusted him completely.

“So?” she asked, raising her hips a little higher. “If that’s what you wanted, then what are you waiting for?”

“Always so impatient.” he said.

He had no room to point that out, considering if not for that distraction, he’d have already given in. Reasserting his hold on her, he kept her tightly in place, her hands grasping the desk in preparation. Unrestrained, he pounded against her faster, each thrust hard enough to jolt her forward. He wasn’t quite sure, but it seemed like she’d given up on trying to physically quiet herself, panting freely. He could feel the way her thighs hit the side of the desk, and she’d probably bruise up a little, but she didn’t complain, and he was certain if he stopped to move her, she wouldn’t be pleased about the interruption. Sara rocked back against him, and he moved his hand down between her legs, circling her swollen clit, matching the speed he set. She moaned louder, her walls quivering faster, clenching around him tighter. He still maintained this was never all there was to them, but he wasn’t denying that he missed the way this felt. It was like she didn’t even have to try, she just naturally managed to break him like this. He panted heavily, drawing her up on her hands again, reaching to pinch her nipple, leaning against her. His teeth scraped along the back of her neck, and she shivered. It always seemed like she would collapse without him supporting her when he hit one of her sensitive places, and the back of her neck was the spot that made her react the strongest. Biting again, he pulled back to blow against it, the cold air countering the heat of her skin. Crying out, she sunk back down against the desk, unable to hold it back any longer. He felt the way she held him, trickling warmth rolling down her thighs. Taking it as his sign that she was well taken care of, he pulled her flush to him, bucking into her faster, his rhythm growing sloppy. His legs trembled and his arms shook, the feeling rippling through his whole body, almost overwhelming to him.

“Hold on, I’m gonna cum…” he growled.

Sara matched the way he groaned when he filled her, heat blooming through her slowly. He leaned over her again, resting his head between her shoulders while he caught his breath. The door handle twisted a few times, but thanks to the lock it didn’t open.

“Is someone in there?” a voice called.

No time to relax after all. Scott quietly moved to grab the discarded clothes from the floor, setting hers in a heap next to her while he worked to get his pants back on. Sara dressed as quickly and quietly as she could.

“Hello?” the voice asked again.

It seemed whoever it was didn’t have the keys, footsteps fading down the hallway. Scott pulled his shirt on, reaching under the desk so he wouldn’t accidentally forget to grab his recording. Feeling in the pocket of his jacket, he thought it over for a moment before calling her back to him.

“Something wrong?” she asked.

It was clear she was eager to get out before someone with keys came to see why the door was locked. He swept her hair to the side, reaching to clasp the necklace in place. Her fingers brushed against it, fixed around the half heart hanging from it, with what looked like a key carved into it.. Reaching under the collar of his shirt, he held up an identical chain, except his had a lock in it.

“Couldn’t get you a ring, but there’s nothing that says we can’t wear sappy matching chains, right?” he asked nervously.

She tilted her head to try and read the small script. “It says Ve Scott. What is Ve?”

He held his up to show her up close. His said “Lo Sara.”

Clever. Even Dad wouldn’t question it, they had always been close, even before all this. At times it felt like they were all they had. Dad always busy and even when he was home his mind was always in his work, and Mom always busy with research, and when she wasn’t it was when she was getting sicker. This whole thing had the feeling like trying to escape that. Not to get away from problems on the planet, but to get away from the memory of her passing. Sara hugged him tightly, frowning. For as excited as she was, she was still nervous about it. Afraid she wouldn’t wake up, or worse in her mind, afraid he wouldn’t. There was little that worried her more than the idea of one day having to be alone. He didn’t like the idea of it either, but he just didn’t let it cross his mind.

“I love you, Sara. Everything is going to be alright. It’s just a nap, yeah? We’ll see each other again when we wake up, in Andromeda. Promise.” he assured her.

“I love you too…” she sighed. “Right. Just a nap, then a new home...It’s going to be fine.”

Unlocking the door, they walked side by side to the cryo bay, and while he said nothing about it, he could just barely hear her repeating it under her breath. ‘It’s going to be fine.’

Not often that she was nervous about anything, even when bad things did happen, she usually rolled with it and kept her head up. If he had to guess, mom passing had made her worry more about him than she used to. If everything went according to plan, the next time he opened his eyes, it would be in a sky human eyes hadn’t yet had the chance to see, right? That was the kind of thing he liked, more accurately, the kind of thing that all of the Ryders liked. New things, things other people had yet to do, to see, places untouched by human hands, unwalked by human feet. In short, this was the perfect opportunity.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Too much had happened in the time he'd been awake. Dad was dead, and with one act, had saved his life and made him Pathfinder.  Habitat 7 had lost them good people, people that shouldn't have bought it the way they did. The hardest of all of it was not having Sara with him. She was supposed to be alright, but he'd carried on with his duties, distracted by her condition. Sara was strong, there was no way in any galaxy that she would let  _ anything  _ keep her down for long. He did care what happened to others, but everything he did was done with great distraction,  progress slower than it should have been. Most assumed it was just because of the loss of his father, but really...well, he was gone a lot. Both he and Sara didn't really know him that well. They knew enough, he cared, loved them and all that cliche crap, but realistically, his work always came first. Hell, they'd been sneaking around for years and he had no idea. He really missed her. There was a point where Liam had sat with her, talked with her about all the things they'd done, establishing a “colony” though he himself hesitated to call it that, at the time just a handful of people. He told her about the vault, and about the people that they'd made friends with. It was harmless enough, and he knew she probably couldn't even hear him, but it actually made him jealous. He had no right to sit so close to her, to act like they'd known each other forever. Then again his curse was not being able to say anything about it. “Get away from my girl” was both more possessive than he had been before, and not something anyone else would understand.  

 

Of course it worked in reverse as well. He was no expert, and maybe he wasn't getting it, but he would have sworn some of his teammates and even Gil had been weird around him. How likely was it they were actually flirting with him and not just trying to be nice? I'm another life options like that would have been flattering, welcome even. Not this one, he didn't mind being friendly, but beyond that, there had pretty much always only been room in his heart for one girl. He had dreamt of her almost nightly, occasionally interrupted by nightmares, though that wasn't something he'd ever freely admit to. It was stupid, thinking about all the things that could have killed him, already so much that it haunted his sleep. Then there was SAM. He had to wonder just how much he knew. Sara had an implant too, and maybe he was overthinking it, but what if everything was already stored away? Every thought he had of her, everything he did and said, all neatly filed away somewhere. Worth a test.  He'd reached the end of another day, the door locked thanks to his newfound authority, meaning no one else should be able to override that little code. Maybe it should have been a little bit shameful, but it wasn't,  not when he'd caught Sara more than a few times, coming back home earlier than she expected.  Always made him feel some kind of way to walk in and find her in bed, panting his name in the pillows, and oh, that look on her face when she realized he was  _ right there _ , that he'd not only caught her in the act, but had been watching, perfection. 

 

“SAM, shut off your logs for a bit?” He asked. 

 

The closest thing he could get to privacy. It was less uncomfortable to have that voice in his head when he wanted some quality ‘alone time’. Well, if nothing else, this was just one more Ryder first in the new home. The real dilemma was deciding if it was a walk through the past, or if he really wanted to expend some brain power and come up with something new? Then again, that  _ could _ give him something new to suggest when she was finally awake and back on her feet. He couldn't let her come up with everything, after all. Scott found himself immediately grateful he had quite a vivid imagination, he didn't need anything more than his mind to feel as if she was right there with him. Actually, it was a little weird. That wasn't going to stop him, but it was enough to get him to pause for a few seconds, halfway through getting his briefs off. Better for mission performance? A total, uncomfortable lie. The real question was what he was in the mood for. He liked her best the way she was. Sweet, with just a tiny little hint of innocence that he hadn't managed to ruin. If he settled for something a little dirtier, what level of depravity was just right? Decisions, decisions. Classics were good enough, why not stick to his favorites. 

 

Throwing an arm back over his pillow, he closed his eyes. His fingers trailing along his thigh. Not much longer until the magic really started happening.  

 

_ The door opened slowly, Sara wrapped in a towel, dripping on the floor with every step. For a moment, it looked like she was going to drop it, her fingertips following the edge thoughtfully. Instead, she crossed the short distance, stretching out by him. She smiled, her eyes following down his body, blushing faintly, lingering between his thighs. Even in his head, she hadn't changed much. Leaning closer, she kissed him, sighing when he bit her lip softly, groaning against her mouth as her hand fell to grasp his length, purposely gentle at first, then firmer, and that was more than enough for him, he didn't like pushing her too far. She moved lower, dipping her head down, his hand sliding into her hair almost instantly. It wasn't a very common thing, truthfully they were both a bit impatient by the time they got to the bed, but he definitely liked it when she did. With a little practice, she actually got pretty damn good at knowing just what to do to bring him closer than he could stand. No, as much as he liked it, this wasn't what he wanted now. Scott tugged her hair gently, directing her to look up. God, the sight of her like that was beyond words. Gesturing her to come back up, she pulled back, watching him.  _

 

_ “I think that's the first time you ever said no to that...something you want more?” She asked.  _

 

_ “Yeah. Come here.” He said, patting the bed beside him.  _

 

_ Sara crawled back up, sitting on her knees as if waiting to hear what he wanted. He moved behind her, easing her forward, braced on her hands. Sara looked back over her shoulder, her legs parting just a bit, enough to tease. This was his fantasy, he knew she wasn't really there, disappointing, but he supposed it was enough. Pulling her back a little closer, he gripped her hips, trailing kisses up her back, past her shoulders. He bit her neck, and she gasped, shivering eagerly.  _

 

_ “Scott, please...don't make me wait anymore…” she begged.  _

 

_ He never could resist when she spoke to him like that… _

 

_ “Always so impatient.” He teased.  _

 

_ His hands moved up, running the length of her back, her sides, lingering a little on her breasts, it felt like an eternity since they'd been this close, and it would certainly feel just as long before he'd even get to talk to her. His hold returned to her hips, pulling her back to counter him, indulging in the way she swayed under him, moaning against the pillow. Rocking against her harder, his fingers trailed along her thighs, her nails scratching at the sheets. This wasn't enough. He wanted to watch her, to see the expressions she made, hear the kind of sounds she made for him. Sighing, his thoughts shifted, lying under him, her legs locked around his waist, biting her lip, staring up at him. Snapping against her, she raised up to meet him, grasping his shoulders tightly, her nails scraping slightly. He nipped a path along her neck, groaning against her skin, sucking bright red marks on her.  _

 

_ “Tell me you're all mine…” he asked quietly.  _

 

_ Her head fell back, gasping loudly when he struck just the right spot, grinding against it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she fought herself for control, licking her lips slowly.  _

 

_ “I'm all yours, only yours.” she purred.  _

 

_ He had long known he didn't feel what he felt for her for anyone else. She'd told him much the same on a number of occasions. Still, hearing it was something he never tired of. Scott groaned, tension building up in his muscles, trying to will himself to hold back a little longer, to buy just a little more time in this dream, he felt it slip.  _

 

Sighing, he gave in, burying his face in the pillow, growling into it. He shuddered, feeling the heat in his hand. Fully thrown from his thoughts, he rolled his eyes, looking for something to clean up the mess, both on his hand and a bit that missed and hit the sheets. Sex was an afterthought at the end of the day, he'd give anything to have her back, to show her the things he had seen, to stay up irresponsibly late and talk. He even missed the mundane things he took for granted, just being able to sit together over dinner and talk about how shitty the day had been. He just missed her, needed her back on her feet and at his side. Andromeda would probably survive two Ryders, it was fine so far with just one, an extra one probably wouldn't destroy the new home. 

  
There was a thought. There were apartments in the Nexus, maybe once all the Pathfinder business was dealt with, they could get one, like old times. Had to be at least a little more private than trying to pick up where they left off on a ship full of people. He doubted she was aware of his presence, but he couldn't just wait for someone to say she had woken up. He wanted to be there when she did, to let her know she was never alone. For now, he guessed it was fine to get SAM back up and at least try to sleep. Impossible to say when he'd find a decent enough break in the action to have this kind of time to himself again. 


	5. One Wrong Move

Scott always knew Kadara was dangerous. There was always a lingering feeling it would be his undoing, but he thought it might come in the form of ending up like one of the bodies that often littered the narrow...would they really be considered alleys? He wasn’t sure. Either way, the moment he first laid eyes on Reyes? Yeah, he knew better than to linger around him any more than needed. Even that wasn’t enough caution. Someone so secretive had to know how to uncover what others were hiding after all, but he’d wrongly believed he’d covered his flawlessly.

 

* * *

 

Staying overnight in Kadara Port was by far the worst idea, but with no other option at the moment, he made due, locking the door. Not much to do here, and nothing he could do but wait. He’d changed his seat several times, from a worn chair, to a rickety folding chair he couldn’t fathom _anyone_ bringing with them, to a couch with the stuffing falling from the arm. Nothing was comfortable. He’d wandered to the shower, lukewarm at best, nothing like the nice, hot showers he could usually get on the Tempest. He opted not to dress right away, sinking down to the bed in a final attempt to get comfortable. Sara would love this place. She didn’t shy away from dirty, dangerous places. Prior to coming here, her work had taken her to worse places, and so much time in it had given her something of a new outlook that he just didn’t understand.

 

To him, staying in a place like this was just asking for trouble. Murder, theft, things he didn’t want to even think about. Even back home though, there were enough stories on that. Waking up in a tub of ice with your kidney missing, true or not, this place brought that same sort of imagery to mind. He thought of her more and more lately, whether or not she’d like the places they had to go, the people he’d met, those he called friends now. He’d come to only a few certainties. She’d get along with most of the crew, Suvi was sharp, and she loved stories, anything they’d talk about would surely keep her interest, even if she didn’t fully understand it. Liam, he didn’t want to imagine her getting along with at all. He was a good guy, a bit impulsive, but he didn’t like the idea of him warming up to her that much. So he was a little bit jealous already, but that was just for him to know. In another life, Jaal would have been perfect for her, smart, even a little bit funny at times, strong, interesting. God, she was going to love his eyes, even he was a little taken with the way it almost looked like the entire galaxy was right there.

 

Thinking about her even like this was only leading him to remember things he hadn’t intended to think about, at least, not here. He got up, double checking the locks, tapping on the wall curiously. Nice and thick, surprisingly, doubtful anyone would hear anything going on here. Sighing to himself, he returned to the bed, dropping the blanket over his lap, some sense of added privacy he usually didn’t care for.

 

“Your temperature is rising, and your pulse is picking up.” SAM noted.

 

“I’m fine.” he said. “Shut off for a bit.”

 

Silence. It was comforting. Nothing but his thoughts echoing through his mind in a way he was slowly beginning to forget. A few more moments, and he could hear her, not just in his head, but like she was actually there. Granted, it wasn’t as good as having her with him, but that recording was meant for him, she knew it, he had told her. He just...needed a reason to believe she wasn’t somewhere else, still and unmoving, unaware of the world around her. It was hope. He could picture everything like it had been that day, the way she looked, the nervous glances she threw at the door when she thought she heard something. Eyes squeezed shut, face flushed, her hand over her mouth, the way her fingers felt on his skin, all of it. He missed the sound of the window opening in the other room, the muffled sound of steps on the matted floor, the shadow cast over him, the figure in the doorway.

 

Her quivering moans echoed through the room, and he slid free of the blanket, too hot, too uncomfortable.

 

“ _I want it harder and faster’ she mumbled._

 

_“I think you can do better than that…” he teased._

 

_“Scott, please...it’s not enough...I need more…” she begged feverishly._

 

“Well, this is where you went. Here I thought you were just eager to get away.” Reyes said.

 

Scott froze, silently hoping he wasn’t really there, that it was just a random thought. Something they’d probably say was just guilt, a way to remind himself that what he was doing was making him feel bad. But no. It was real. Reyes stared at him seriously, arms loosely folded over his chest, leaned against the door frame like it was little more than a casual conversation they were having. He swallowed hard, bringing the blanket back up, mentally willing himself to either disappear, or at the very least, that the all too obvious task he’d been occupied with would go away, that he hadn’t really heard anything. He knew better, but he could hope. Undeterred, he crossed the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg across the other, staring at him in a way that made him feel all too open and vulnerable, like he could see everything as plainly as if it were written out.

 

“Sara.” he said, more to himself. “Isn’t that the name of the sister you mentioned? Your _twin_ sister?”

 

It sounded like an accusation, but the look on his face was terribly neutral, unreadable. No point in lying to him, he probably had already managed to dig up any information available in his file, if he was really as good as he claimed -- and he was.

 

“Yes.” he admitted quietly.

 

“I might have understood some sort of misplaced attraction to her, but it sounds to me like it was much more than that. _A lot more_.” he said.

 

“I don’t know what you --” he couldn’t believe trying to deny it now, but it had come out before he could think it through.

 

“I _do_ have working ears, Ryder.” he laughed. “So that’s it. Everyone has something they keep to themselves. I’ve been wondering what yours was, now I know.”

 

“You really don’t.” Scott laughed.

 

All he knew was that they were intimate. He had no idea the full gravity of what was between them. That she had his heart, he knew from the first time, maybe it was before that, but he knew she was the only one for him. The only girl that mattered, and that he’d do anything for her. He hadn’t considered whether she might not reciprocate his feelings, but against all odds, she did. They were made for each other, or that knowing there was nothing he could do to get her out of that bed and back on her feet was slowly killing him. He thought he knew, but there was no way he could.

 

“I know _enough_.” he clarified.

Scott couldn’t look away. He wanted to, more than anything, but the smart mouse didn’t chance looking away from the cat when they’re backed into a corner. This was no different, as much as he didn’t want to consider himself prey.

 

“So what are we going to do with this?” Scott asked.

 

“Hm? Nothing. Just something shared between _friends_. Right, Ryder?” he asked.

 

He didn’t need to ask. He knew the implication. He wanted nothing -- yet. It was something he intended to file away for later, for when he needed something. Two could play that game.

 

“Not everyone knows what _really_ happened to Sloane. There’s a lot of people dying to find out who the Charlatan really is.” Scott challenged.

 

God, his throat felt dry, uncomfortably tight. This was a bluff, he never intended to reveal what he’d found out. He was _cautious_ when it came to him, but they’d otherwise had a fairly amicable relationship. Friends, he’d dare to say, but he couldn’t resist a bargaining chip.

 

“Then it seems we’ve come to an understanding. Friends help each other, I’ll send word if I need you.” he said with a shrug.

 

He was no slouch when it came to digging. He might have rounded out Sara’s combat skills, but she was all about being fair, she’d taught him a few things too, things he might otherwise not have learned.

 

“Then I think you owe me a little more, right _Anubis_?” he asked.

 

Reyes played it completely off, but beneath the blank look in his eyes, he saw something. Far from being bothered, he laughed.

 

“I suppose nothing can ever be completely erased.” he admitted. “Fair enough.”

 

He turned to face him, his head cocked slightly to the side. He hadn’t been watching carefully enough, but it wasn’t a gun he took out, a flask instead, not surprising. Taking a drink, he held it out in offering. Not poison, he wouldn’t risk hurting himself just to deal with him. Scott took a long sip before handing it back, mostly because that dryness still hadn’t gone away, but the burn in the back of his throat was comforting in an odd way.

 

“Couldn’t help but notice your problem still hasn’t gone away.” he said, like this was normal. “I’m not Sara, but I’m not above helping you out. Before you complain, it’s a genuine offer. Nothing needed in return.”

 

He’d never really been into men, but even he had to admit there was something far too smooth about him. Dangerous, every bit the viper he seemed to be. He wasn’t quite sure what to say about it, how he felt about it.

 

“Just a thought, but _you_ were the one who pointed out it’s like as not that words aren’t the only thing my mouth is good for.” he said with a quiet chuckle.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throwing this out there, this does have an eventual plot point. It's not something carelessly thrown in, promise~


	6. Favors and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's brush with death has him thinking of the future, and Reyes is just the one to play a key role in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approximately after 'Hunting the Archon'

Reyes checked and double checked the privacy of his personal area of the seedy bar. The normally confident and sarcastic man looked rather shaken after his trip to hunt down the Archon. He really hadn’t expected him to return to Kadara for some time, though he knew he’d eventually come back. He slid a drink across the table for him, kicking back in his seat. 

 

“You look rather unwell. What exactly can I do for you?” He asked. 

 

Scott was hunched over, fidgeting with an all too telling necklace he had seen before on their last meeting. He kept his head down, looking up only after taking a long drink. Even after, there was a long, contemplative silence before he finally spoke up. 

 

“Reyes, I  _ died _ . I’ve had one too many near misses, you know?” he said. 

 

“It’s a professional hazard. If it’s any comfort, I  _ am _ glad to see you alive and mostly well.” Reyes said with a slight shrug. 

 

“I didn’t come here to vent..I wanted to discuss that substantial favor you owe me.” he sighed. 

 

“I’ve already done what I can to watch out for you and your people here. If you’re worried, I can increase patrols in the area.” he said. 

 

“You’re making this difficult...just...just listen for a moment, okay?” he said. 

 

“Of course.” He replied with a nod. 

 

“Sara.” he said, starting off. “I want to make sure she has someone to watch her, in case something happens. I know my crew could do that, but...well...maybe it’s just easier to show you…” 

 

“Please do. I’m at a loss.” Reyes admitted. 

 

He pressed a few buttons, an image showing after a moment. In retrospect, it was probably a mistake to record it, but for this one instance, he was glad he did. It was back on earth, shortly before they left for the long trip to Andromeda. One of the few times they’d discussed something really serious in relation to them. 

 

_ “So...we’re going to a new home. A new galaxy. Dad’s going to be busy, sounds like. What is it you want from this?” he asked, an arm draped around her.  _

 

_ “I know, I know. You’ve said before that you can’t -- or at least shouldn’t. I don’t know how it’ll go, but...we’ll figure it out when everything is right...I mean...I don’t know...maybe it’s stupid.” she trailed off, deciding not to say it.  _

 

_ “Come on, you know you can tell me anything. I’m not going to laugh, and I mean...this is literally the kind of relationship we’re not supposed to have, I think I can keep a secret.” he said,.  _

 

_ “I got the block yesterday, but when things are stable, I was thinking I’d get it reversed...maybe...do my part to start rebuilding the human race? Is that crazy? That’s crazy…” she sighed. “I don’t know, maybe I’m not ‘mother’ material. Not like our mom was anyway…”  _

_ “Sara...if that’s what you want, we’ll figure out how to make it happen. I told you it shouldn’t be me, but I have to admit, I sort of like the idea of the whole father experience. God knows I don’t want anyone else, but if I can’t give you that, I mean, it’s not really weird to help somehow.” he told her.  _

 

Reyes looked at him seriously. He really had underestimated the magnitude of their relationship. He had no idea he was actually in  _ love _ with her. Clearly if it weren’t a dead giveaway from a genetic standpoint, he probably would have readily volunteered to help. Now he could see what he was really asking. 

 

“I see. If...or rather,  _ when _ your sister wakes up, you...want me to father a child with her? Me? You’re sure you wouldn’t rather someone less shady do that for you?” he asked. 

 

Scott fidgeted almost irritably. “Who? Gil only likes men. Liam? He’s more reckless than I am. I don’t want to throw someone at her who’s just as likely, if not  _ more _ to die out there. I’d ask Jaal, but I mean, Peebee raised a good point, we don’t even know if an Angara can mate with an Asari, and they’re like the universal adaptation specialists. Hell, the odds of a human ever being able to mate with an alien species are astronomical. That leaves you. You’re shady as hell, sure, but I at least trust that you’d watch over her at least as well as you’ve taken care of me and my outpost.” 

 

Reyes stared into his drink, sighing before taking a slow sip. He’d spent plenty of time dodging that very thing. He didn’t like getting too attached to most, but Scott  _ was _ a certain exception to that rule. Maybe this could work better than he thought, for everyone involved.

 

“First things first,  _ you _ need to stay alive. I doubt she’d listen to anything I said without you at least giving her some warning. “I’m here to put a child inside you, just go with it’ doesn’t exactly inspire confidence. “ he laughed. 

 

“Fair point...no promises, but I’m not planning to go out without a fight, no worries there…” he muttered. “What else, because I feel a ‘but’ coming along with this.” 

 

“You already know enough. I was with the Nexus for a time, and left discreetly with the rest of the exiles. As far as they know, I was missing in action. Kadara is mine, but there’s no denying there’s a lot I could get done with access to it. It would only look suspicious if I were to show up out of the blue. Here’s where it gets...mutually beneficial.” he warned. 

 

“Alright, I’m listening. What is it you want?” he asked. 

 

“I’d hate to damage that sterling reputation of yours by asking you to get involved. I claim your sister as a member of the Collective. Nothing dangerous. She’s no Pathfinder after all, but she  _ is  _ a Ryder, and you have a knack for trouble. On the surface, she’ll function as an envoy between your team, the Nexus and those on Kadara. I do as you ask, she gets a baby, I get your  _ name _ .” he said. “Before you go thinking I’m trying to take over where you’re involved completely. Don’t forget, I know  _ your _ secret. You don’t have to be absent from the picture at all. I keep your secrets, you keep mine, Sara gets everything she wants, you get her, I get everything I want. Everyone is happy.” 

 

“Wait...our name?” Scott asked, finally looking up from his drink. “You’re saying...you want to marry her for our name? What does that get for you?” 

 

“The Nexus has no intact records for Reyes Vidal. I took care of it. Doubtful most would remember me now anyway what with the chaos of the revolt. Still, no one would really think twice about Reyes  _ Ryder _ . A little extra security that  _ also _ allows me to move around the Nexus undeterred. I don’t have to put you in a position to break any of your precious rules, and I don’t compromise her. Plus, it has sort of a superhero feel to it, don’t you think?” he laughed. 

 

“Never took you for the type to commit like that. I figured you were a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of guy.” he shrugged. 

 

“You don’t know me very well then. What’s there to be mad about. That’s the first time I’ve actually  _ seen _ her, even if it’s just a recording. She’s attractive, you’ve attested to quite a useful set of skills and a preference for seedy places, meaning she’d not shy away from working in Kadara -- again, where I can keep an eye on her. If what I heard is any indication, I’m certain she’s not exactly  _ boring _ when it comes to  _ private  _ things. I don’t lose in this scenario, and neither do you. Nothing about what’s between you has to change, unless of course you’d like to join in. I don’t particularly mind.” Reyes explained. “All things considered, it’s a simple ask. Plus, if you expect me to get her pregnant, wouldn’t you rather I take a little responsibility? It isn’t like you could marry her even if you wanted to., after all.” 

 

He did have plenty of good points. He really  _ couldn’t _ marry her. Not in the Milky Way, and once the laws were put into place, likely not here either. She wouldn’t be against working here, and Reyes had done a good enough job keeping his ass safe for the most part, there was no reason to believe he wouldn’t watch out for her too. Giving him access to the Nexus and enlisting her help in his business matters was a rather simple set of asks. He gives up on leveraging his secrets, and Reyes on his? Plus, he  _ did _ know about them, and the assurance that he wasn’t planning on getting between them, save for in the bed was a bonus. Sara wouldn’t exactly fight it once he explained it, not if it worked out for both of them. Honestly, he had a feeling she’d take to him anyway after a fashion. 

 

“Fine. When she wakes up and is cleared to leave the medbay, I’ll talk to her about it.” he relented. Looking around, he made a face. “Now that I think about it, please tell me you don’t  _ live _ here? This isn’t exactly the best place.” 

 

Reyes laughed at that, shaking his head. “Ryder, I’m hurt.” he said. “I’d get a suitable place. Considering why I suggested marriage, we could even get two. One here, and one on the Nexus. As you said, this isn’t exactly a place for children.” 

 

“I have a good feeling about Meridian. We get there and get it working before them? Good for everyone. I do it and don’t die? Even better. I only hope it won’t be much longer before she wakes up…” he sighed. 

 

“You miss her...I suppose that’s understandable. It’ll probably be a bit of a shock though, waking up to find out she’s an orphan too…” Reyes realized. 

 

“No...she knows.” he said quietly. “Not long after I really got started, I had a chance to talk to her...sort of. I mean, I told her the golden world didn’t play out like we’d hoped, that dad died saving me...and then it got bad...I haven’t been able to talk with her since, it’s been months. We’ve never been apart for this long, it’s...empty, I’d give anything just to talk with her, to actually be able to show her what it is we’ve managed so quickly…” 

 

“Don’t you think she’s thinking the same? I’m sure she’d give anything to be able to wake up and see you too.” he shrugged. 


End file.
